Someone 4 Everyone
by VampTy
Summary: Summary What happens when a father and his three single sons Meet the new family in town I guess the saying is true there's Someone 4 Everyone All Vamp-Canon Pairings EPOV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Whispers

_Epov:_

**Ugh...That's how I fell everyday especially this time of day another school another four years that's the thing about being a vampire time goes on and life goes on for everyone but us. I say us because I do have a small family its only me and my two brothers and are father, No were not really related but we were all turned by our father Carlisle he is a very peaceful man and a doctor but after hundreds of years everyone gets lonely that's how me and my brothers came to be. First there was me Carlisle was working in a hospital and I was dying of the Spanish influenza. Next came Jasper he wasn't turned by Carlisle but met him when he was visiting Texas and ran into Jasper they talked and a few weeks later he showed up at our house in Canada and never left a few years later he found Emmett while he was out hunting. Emmett seemed to having a war with a bear which he was not winning. And that's how my family has been for some time now. We have been introduced to many vampires over the years with Carlisle being very good friends with the leaders of the volturi, but we never seem to find anyone else we clicked with. With are diet being only animals most others of are kind find us very weird and think we would try and convert them. We did meet a coven of all women who lived like us but we never really matched very well.**

** So here I am back in Forks for a second time the school still looks the same much hasn't changed except that the minds of todays youth is much more dirty and sex driven and being a flawless beautiful vampire...high school is not the place u want to be. Most of the time I'm able to tune it out its mostly trivial stuff like I like him. Does he like me? Or I wonder what she's like it bed I bet I could get naked in three dates. like I said trivial stuff at best. With the bell ringing I got my books and headed to the cafeteria to meet my brothers after lunch. skipping the lunch line I headed straight for my table were jasper was already waiting. I asked him how his day was going and he just grunted like always. Jasper hates school more the us because he always feels the lust coming from everyone in the room and when u don't have an outlet it can make for one cranky Vampire. Emmett walked up and slammed his tray down why he buys food he wont eat is a mystery to me but, but he likes it so we just let him be. settling into his seat he looks up with his boyish grin so did you hear the whispers. What? jasper leans in humoring Emmett. Well Jessica the girl with the hots for Eddie boy here was saying that a new nurse in the hospital just enrolled her daughters into the school. She said there from Alaska. First of all don't call me Eddie... second I don't care about new humans its just two more girls to dodge in my book. We all agreed and sat quietly until the bell rang.**

** After getting home from school we decided to all go for a mini hunt while we killed time waiting for Carlisle to come home from the hospital so we could go deeper into the woods for big game. I went to my room to read while jasper and Emmett entertained them selves with some new x box game. Hours later I could hear Carlisle coming up the drive. He was in a really good mood he wasn't really focused which was really unlike him but he was happy so whatever it is he seems okay with it so I wont worry. After changing we soon set off on are hunt once we got deeper into the woods we split. hours later while I was sitting on a rock watching the stars I picked up Carlisle's mind this time he was focused and seems to be about a women. I hop from rock take off to find him when I enter the clearing I see Carlisle laying on a rock looking up...when he finally hears me he looks up and smiles...after taking my spot beside me I ask my first question...Who are u thinking about. Carlisle gives me this look like he doesn't want to answer but then laughs and cant help but smile. Edward you are my oldest and we have been friends for a while. you know that I haven't found anyone who I could spend the rest of eternity with. I looked at him confused but u have us we will never leave. Carlisle gives me that fatherly smile and continues yes son but not like that I want a wife someone to hold at night and spend time with. I could understand were he was coming from me and my brothers all loved each other and our father but we all felt like something was missing. I'm not going to lie I wouldn't hate the idea of having a mother and sisters but that never seemed to work for us. I could tell that Carlisle had more to say but right when he opened his mouth his phone rang it was the hospital and there was an accident he had to come back in. He looked at me and with a smile said another time before running back home.**

** After getting back we all split up to pass time until school in the morning which I was not looking forward to but that's the price we have to pay to have some sort of human life. I just hope the very un-eventful day goes by quickly, Thank god it will be Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ I don't Own Twilight **_

_**Epov: **_

_**Heading to school I only had one thought in my mind and that was haw I couldn't wait to get home. I spent most of the night wondering what Carlisle was going to say last night, But I figured he will tell me when ever he's ready, Pulling up to the school I noticed a New Red BMW already in the parking lot. I turned to Jasper and smiled. **_Looks like the new kids are here_** he thought. "I suppose" I said not really caring I just wanted for the day to be over. The first Half of the day was pretty quick I most zoned out up until lunch time. I was so zoned out I missed the somewhat panic in my brothers voice. As soon as I sat down jasper was the first to speak so did u hear? Hear What I asked? About the new girls Emmett Interrupted I'm pretty sure they're vampires. I must admit I was curious know. Just as I was about to ask more questions the door swung open, and standing in the door was two beautiful girls its obvious that they were vampires if there golden eyes didn't give them away there sweet sent would have. One was tall and blonde the other short with spiky black hair I notice that they were both staring right at our table so they new we were hear. I turned to speak to jasper but for the first time I noticed that him and Emmett both were staring the girls down as well Emmett the Blonde and Jasper the pixie. I Focused on their thoughts and was shocked and Happy to hear they were thanking the same thing over and over again like a chant. MINE! Mine! MINE! I had seen this before when we ran into a coven in Alaska like us there was a mated pair there named Eleazar and Carmen. He tried to hide it but every we talked or got to close to Carmen I could hear the chant in his head. She was his and he was hers and he wasn't going to share. I focused on the girls and there thoughts were not far from brothers, The blonde was thinking of Emmett and some very graphic ways so I quickly tuned her out the black haired girl was thinking Finally over and over again. Suddenly the pixie looked right at**_** me "**Hello Edward I'm Alice this is Rosalie We look forward to meeting u all we will best friends" _**I was taken back how did she know my name and more importantly how did she know I was a mind reader I went to speak before she cut me off again**_** "**Later Edward"_**. Then they left the room Jasper quickly turned to me not trying to hide his excitement, Tell me what u got he demanded. Emmett was also listening intently. The short one was Alice and blonde Rosalie I could hear Jasper and Emmett both thinking how beautiful their names wear. And were did they go Emmett asked. I don't know? But what im worried about is Alice Spoke directly to me Jasper instantly stiffened what did she say? She told me there names and that we all would be great friends. When I went to ask her how she knew I was a mind reader she told me later. With out even reading their minds I could tell that both were really excited to se them again. Know I really wanted to get home so I could talk to Carlisle the lunch bell rang ending the lunch period we all headed to our next class with me walking faster then most humans trying to dodge one of the senior girls who was planning on asking me out psssh as if...Great know im starting to talk like the Morons of this time**_

_**When the bell rung signaling the end of the day I quickly made my way to the parking lot to see Jasper and Emmett both waiting as soon as I walked up they both informed me that the girls were gone. I couldn't help but tease them a little they were both acting like hormonal teen boys. When we got home we went our different ways, with Emmett and Jasper both think of the girls. I settled in and waited for Carlisle he would be home soon. An hour later right on time I could hear Carlisle Mercedes coming up the drive and he was blocking me. I went to the living room to find both of my brothers waiting on Carlisle it seems they both decided to go look for the girls tonight but they haven't even spoken to each other about it I guess they were just on the same page. Carlisle came in the door and greeted us in his normal manner like always. He could tell we need to talk so he took a seat. Before I can say anything Emmett launches into what happened to today at lunch Carlisle didn't seem shocked though and he was still trying to block me. Then it hit me one of the rumors I heard at school they said the daughters moved here with a new nurse at the hospital, her name was Esme I remembered one of the kids said they peeked at the file while putting it up. I cut across Emmett while he talked, Carlisle she's a nurse at the hospital her name is Es- but I cut myself off because what Carlisle thought when I was talking shocked and angered me...He tried to catch his self but it was to late I heard him it was the same stupid chant I heard this morning from my brothers MINE! Mine! MINE!. REALLY! You have to be Kidding me**_

_**AN- Im looking for Beta to help with the story so if u want to Help PM me I would love the help**_


End file.
